


First meetings and parasites.

by ParasiticDeer



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Crimes, F/F, First Meetings, I Tried, Mild Blood, Minor Violence, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Beta Read, One Shot, so don't expect them to act like angels, so it's something, these characters are villains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParasiticDeer/pseuds/ParasiticDeer
Summary: I'm not gonna translate over 102,000 words from Spanish to english, so let's pretend this is an one-shot unless I translate the other chapters someday.
Relationships: Illuminarrow/Mawrasite (Villainous)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	First meetings and parasites.

**Author's Note:**

> Dear reader, If there's any grammar mistake, or if you can't understand a certain part due to my lack of experience and talent at explaining stuff, tell me and I'll do my best to fix it. I don't speak English that good, because my Language is Spanish, but I'll do my best!

_This is hard._ Coming back to Hat Island to attend a social gathering instead of taking care of business after an absence of three years, as easy as it would sound, it’s harder than she first thought.

Oh well. It was about time for her to get out her lair and spend time with other villains, no matter how much the despised the idea. Let’s see how much Black Hat Organisation changed in such a long time.

“ _Greetings, fearsome villains! We’re not-so disgusted to welcome you all to the annual Black Hat Organisation Convention!_ ” Said Flug through the mansion’s speakers, capturing the attention of some of the many despicable members that were there.

Almost none of those people there gave two shits about listening to his voice nor paying attention to what he was saying. It was the same thing every year, but with different words. What was the point of reminding them if the impending doom of death or torture was almost guaranteed for certain villains if they didn’t buy at least one article from their Catalogue? They already were aware of that. But Flug kept talking anyways.

" _We hope you are enjoying tonight's event. In a few hours, we'll tell you what super villains will win this year's prize. Meanwhile, don’t hesitate to purchase our wide variety of weapons and various services for your evil purposes3_!”

Ah, another year, another Black Hat Organisation event. The " _Black Carpet_ ", as some would call it, it was just an exaggerated convention to attract the attention of possible clients or those clients who forgot they sold their soul to Lord Black Hat and therefore should give him their money unless they want to be tortured to insanity and show the lesser wrongdoers who were those wicked souls worthy of respect and admiration - or fear, at least. Both professional and amateur villains alike were allowed to go, if they were members or at least clients of BH Org.

There had been several nefarious villains quite respected and feared in the sub-world of villainy, including Poker Face, Quimera, The Supreme Leader Bonnivet, JawBreaker, Metauro, Spiked Marvel, and a woman known by many names such as D-vorah, VenomBite, or Biterain. Even though her official Alias was Mawrasite. The latter, although extremely lethal and known for being a cruel and venomous being who doesn’t know mercy nor normal human feelings, didn’t feel in optimal conditions to participate in such a big social gathering. But if she had to be honest, she wasn’t quite a "party" type of person. The only real reason she was there was because she wanted to show the newbies they shouldn’t mess with her (It’ll be worth it. Trespassers are a quite common thing in her city, they were mostly foolish heroes and newly corrupted "bad guys". Using intimidation was a pretty decent way of keeping those useless badly made attempt of villains at bay.) This was relatively common in her since she got her parasite because an idiot at the University made a rather huge mistake. But on this specific night, the creature infecting her made her feel way more exhausted than normal.

Black Hat Organisation... So good to see it again. Fancy and chaotic as ever. Villains. A bunch of scum-filled members of the same Organisation as her. Oh for the name of Black Hat, she stills hates them! The flame of her hatred against her fellow villains and heroes alike seems to be still burning after all this time.. The last time she went to this place was because the Doctor Flug invited her along other villains to film the last of their Orientation Videos for starter Villains. Ugh, miraculously Flug had given her enough mercy to give her a single line - "Almost full control over my parasite." But, of course! The creature had to ruin it doing just the opposite of what she just said, taking over and roaring just like the beast it was, showing off those enormous, saliva-stained teeth and that tapered tongue. Disgusting. Flug said it didn’t matter, that it was just a little issue and he could offer her his help with her messy parasitic problem.. And so he did.

Of course, she wasn’t going to let a simple irrational creature ruin this night just like it did that day. Usually, she would have stayed in her lab working, just like she did the last couple of years, to ignore everything around her and keep her parasite’s brute, mindless behaviour under control. With a little bit of help from Dr. Flug, of course. She had the control now, thanks to Dr. Flug and her own intellect working together.

It’s been such a long time since she attended a Black Hat Organisation convention. Who knows, maybe she would kick someone’s ass tonight and prove that no one should mess with her nor invade her territory. MAYBE someone would finally get the message and stop doing that, and there was no better victims than newbies. Yes, one of those pathetic wannabe wrongdoers who feel like they’re the overpowered rulers of the world because they defeated a hero and were stupid enough to challenge a foe stronger than them, or an overlord and somehow walk off alive. Something she herself would never do due to how stupid and risky it would be. No way.

Maybe she wasn’t that powerful like the BH Organisation overlords and legendary non-human creatures the other villains talked so much about, but that didn’t mean this woman is someone you should bother, much less acting like an idiot and insulting her accidentally or something like that. As any person with half a brain cell, she’s totally aware there are quite a lot of wicked villains who are stronger than her and simply would beat her to death without much effort, like Mother Poltergeist _'How are you supposed to fight a ghost?'_ , Alastor the Radio Demon _'¡Ha! I would have to be totally insane to even think about offending the Radio Demon. Thanks Lucifer that deer is still in hell.'_ , The Diamonds ' _Oh, come on! They have countless armies and subordinates at their service. Besides, three of the four matriarchs were redeemed by a chubby kid.'_ , Lost Tornado or Master Black Hat himself because that would be a suicide.

Mawrasite considered herself a decent villain; not the best nor the worst there. At least she was feared and respected by many villains. So that’s something good, right? Well, she didn’t lust for power, she didn’t wanted to conquer planets nor cities (Not anymore since the parasite incident.), she had no intention of changing the society, and she wasn’t insane enough to take pleasure on hurting other living beings nor turning into a sadist nor masochist -At least not yet-. She was simply forced into this to keep her life. And everyone knows that when you get into Villainy for "X" reason, you can’t go back. Being forced to be so... Intimidating just to survive was unimaginable yet somewhat satisfactory, plus being alive wasn’t that bad. So, we could say she fulfilled her "goal" of instilling fear in the hearts of heroes and villains alike for her own sake. And that’s more than enough for her. Due to stuff like this, nobody dared to speak with her a lot, some avoided her out of fear and therefore her social life was basically non-existent.

Bah, she shouldn’t worry about such a silly matter. It was normal being alone if you were a villain, right? She already got used to it.

The parasitic lass made her way to the main room, where the other villains were having little chats while they drank who-knows-what, enjoying each other’s presence. The Hat-Bots were carrying trays with snacks and drinks.. She could see some familiar faces of Famous villains and their minions as well as average antagonists and those who were simply starting their lives as new villains looking for fame, power and sluts! Pathetic. For example, the mediocre Professor Venomous and his... Apprentice - or whatever the rat is supposed to be - both gave her a glance as the scientist approached her to greet her, with that strange smile on his face. His smile disgusted her.

“Miss Mawrasite, it’s been a long time since I last saw you! It’s really nice to see you here once more! How have you been?” Perfect. The snake had spoken to her. Oh well. At least he wasn’t as irritating as Sir Pentious, Lord Boxman or the "Chaos God" Discord.

“Greetings, Venomous. I’d like to say it’s nice to see you as well.” She greeted him with her tired, kinda raspy voice and a small wave of her hand.

She wasn’t going to say anything else. She wasn’t one for long conversations with people she didn’t gave a shit about, and the creature that occupied most part of her abdomen opened it’s maw slowly, giving Venomous a deep, low, yet audible enough hiss. It didn’t like him at all. After all, that thing could feel her disgust and other feelings of hers, and for once, they agreed on something; They had to end the conversation now.

“You see, I’m not interested in engaging in a conversation, so I’ll just leave. See you later, Venomous.” She said, doing her best to walk away from him and the crowd as quick as possible.

It was so easy. It was obvious that Venomous was not going to try anything to stop her unless he wanted to lose an arm, and the other mediocre villains there cleared the path for her very easily, trying to avoid her.

 _’When are we going to be done with this nonsense? I’m tired.’_ She thought

She almost swore that if someone so much as looks at her twice in the eye - or parasite- she’s leaving without hesitating at the first chance she gets to and not coming back. _Seriously._

To the purple-haired woman’s dismay, for once the villains didn’t dare to look at her in the eye. They avoided her gaze. She looked at her surroundings and watched in amusement how Demencia was broadcasting one of her "Demencia tips", it was about how Black Hat was the "bestest, sexiest overlord ever" and how to be like him. Which was quite difficult, because it was just... Being an eldritch like Black Hat! Impossible unless you were part of the "Hat" Family. Like his despised, good-natured brother; White Hat. Sooner than later, Flug's voice was heard again, lecturing Demencia and demanding her to leave "Demencia, ahuecando el ala! Largate de aqui, lo arruinaras todo! Otra vez!" Of course, Demencia didn't left that easily. Somehow she ended up leaving with a sardonic laugh and a really pissed-off, probably physically wounded Flug. Such a bunch of fools, also kind of entertaining. It was a brief distraction from the sour feeling the other villains were causing her. But, she couldn't stand there like a buffoon all night. She kept walking.

Unsurprisingly, many persons who knew her quickly leapt out of her way when they saw her coming, not even giving her a second glance. Which was a wise choice, because the girl’s mood was beginning to sour, suddenly wondering if this was really worth the bother. Coming here was a mistake, it seems. But she wasn’t going to leave so soon. Not that it was barely starting. After all, papa didn’t raise a quitter. _’Once you do something, you have to finish what you started!’_ , he would say. Hah, she would have to deal with the crowd and other villains during at least 20 more minutes.

Unfortunately, when trying get away from the crowd, she ran into one of those annoying rookie villains. Yeah, those who were looking for a fight to prove their superiority or any bullshit that would cost them a hand or every single one of their teeth. He looked like someone with an excessive ego, in addition to being overly confident, because of the position in which he stood, the stupid way he spoke and how he narrated his encounter with a hero to a couple of listeners near him. The villain let out a laugh and declared that no one could beat him.

"Haha! I’m telling you the truth, Ferbus. Heck, I bet no one of these pathetic guys here could even touch me. If I smashed Captain Thunder’s face into the pavement, I can do anything.” Boasted the way-too-prideful newbie to a short man.

“Are you sure, Punkspray? There’s some pretty OP dudes here, like Black Hat.” So the idiot was known as Punkspray, huh? It kind of fitted his suit just like his white & crimson hair.

“Let’s do something, shall we? I’ll prove it!” Punkspray spoke, arrogance practically dripping from his voice. He looked around a few moments before walking towards a random person, who unfortunately was Mawrasite, puffed up his chest and put on an overly smug face. "Hey, long nose, what are you lookin’ at? Do you want to get kicked by me or what the fuck? You better get outta my way, freak.”

_How annoying._

“Certainly something unpleasant, yet I hardly see anything for me to be wary of,” The way the parasite maiden said those words was cold and without much emotion along with a deadpan expression. A typical reaction from her. Little did she feel anything due to the presence of the inexperienced male and she wasn’t going to let this guy annoy her. She just wanted to stay away from the other villains so she could have a little bit of space! She had more than enough bullshit dealing with that damn snake and the crowd’s loudness. “All I see is a puny, annoying, pathetic pest blocking my path. Therefore, I suggest you to stop annoying me so I can go away from you and mind our own business like civil villains.”

“You disrespectful hoe!” Punkspray exclaimed with a growl. “I’m gonna show you what’s good for you!” _'But what a lame comeback._ ' Is that a phrase from threats for dummies or something from a cliche action movie with no plot?

The slightly taller villain was about to grab Mawrasite’s arm, but she stopped him just in time. Gripping his wrist tightly, without changing her stoic expression. It was obvious she wasn’t going to take any more bullshit from anyone else, especially from this simple Nobody. And even if she was starting to feel a little angry, it wasn’t enough to spill her growing anger on this mindless never-do-well.

Or at least that’s was what she thought.

The young villain flicked her long nose without the slightest hint of respect towards her -or anyone for that matter-, using his free hand, distracting her during a few seconds the idiot didn’t used to escape.

Oh well. Sometimes you have to remind the weaker ones why they shouldn’t mess with the strong, it seems.

Letting out a deep, defeated sigh, the female let go of the other villain’s wrist to then crack her knuckles. “Alright then, let’s do it your way. It’s been too much long since I bloodied my hands.” Said, visibly irritated with his presence

That was more than enough for Mawrasite to completely forget what she just thought and swung at Punkspray’s face with her sharp claws, breaking the tips of her black gloves to then raise her arm to punch him in the stomach, her intention was making him back off, but looks like this one is stubborn..

Yeah, Punkspray looked little affected by the scratch, but the punch had hurt enough to leave him breathless during a few moments. Now she officially didn’t have a choice to leave the idiot in one piece, did she? Anyways, as Dr. Flug would say ’bajo aviso no hay engaño’.

Tired of being treated as a punching bag or whatever, the male frowned, fists swinging in a vain attempt to distract her and defeat her. One, two, three, four, five, _six_! _Six_ fucking punches and the best he could do was punching her face thrice, the second one coming as a brutal haymaker, leaving her briefly stunned. In less that she could process the pain, her left hand reached for the sore area on her cheek. A smirk taking over her usually serious face, she looked at him with what could only be described as a predatory look. Well, this suddenly became a quite interesting situation! Seems like this dude has good potential, it’s such a shame it was poorly executed.

It’s been a while since someone punched her.. Filled with euphoria and adrenaline, the amber-eyed villain chuckled and raised her fist once more. “Sticking to the old ways, eh? Mind if I try?” After saying that, she punched him directly in the face with every ounce of strength she could muster. It crashes against his face with a satisfying crack as blood rushes from his nose and falls onto the floor. Some villains from the crowd laughed at the recent humiliation.

“I-Is that everything ya got? That was nothing!” He barked, with a dry laugh as he tried to stand up.

Having no more reason to hold back and refusing to talk more than she already did, Mawrasite resumed her little ’plan’ of making deep, long cuts with her claws, cutting that pesky suit of his and the, now exposed, skin. She wasn’t really thinking about any battle strategy, the addictive feeling of adrenaline was clouding her mind too much for her to care, and it wasn’t like her foe had any plan other than trying to make her back off. The wounds she was causing weren’t a big deal at all, they just needed some stitches after this, but the venom from her claws that would show it’s effect on the arrogant guy’s body was a different story. On most cases, succumbing to an animalistic, aggressive behaviour with no plan wasn’t a good idea taking into consideration how many fighting lessons and training she had received, just like any competent villain, over the years. However, that did the trick. Right now she couldn’t effort herself to just paralyse him with a low amount of the noxious weapon because it wasn’t possible due to the amount he was being infected with nor wasn’t something of her liking. Besides, just leaving him almost dead would be enough to teach him a lesson, don’t you think so? A few drops of blood began to slip from the cuts.

“Barely a scratch? I’ve seen little kittens doing it better!”

No matter how many times she managed to hurt him with those taunting attacks, the guy was still standing. It was amusing how stubborn a rookie could be. Mawrasite tsk-ing as she looked at him, she was going too easy on him. Oh well, it was just a matter of time until the inevitab-

“ **Stop it, freak!** ” He spat, before screaming in agony as the life-threatening substance finally started to kick in. The poor, foolish soul tried to walk away from her before he stopped fighting due to her bio-weapon’s effects.

Suddenly, the second mouth on her abdomen caught Punkspray’s right arm with its big, sharp teeth.

The results weren’t pretty at all.

No one dared to do something, some of them already knew who Mawrasite is, while some didn’t gave a single fuck about the lesser guy’s life. In less than expected, the rookie with too much pride collapsed on the floor, under a growing pool of his own blood, in unimaginable agony. His entire right arm had been ripped off brutally by Mawrasite’s second mouth. The big mouth was chewing the severed limb with the sickening crunch of bones being crushed. Mawrasite resumed her trademark deadpan expression as blood streamed down from the guy’s new wound. If she were more expressive, surely she would be grinning a lot, watching how Punkspray’s body was being affected by the loss of blood and her claws’ biological weapon.

“You really need to learn how to pick your fights...” Said, looking at her defeated foe with something similar to disappointment on her face. “Hey, if you want your friend to live, I suggest you to get Dr. Flug as soon as possible.” She instructed, before walking off from the scene. Leering at the staring ones who were looking at her. Some trembled under her cold gaze, and avoided her path, while the equally strong, or stronger ones looked at her with nasty smiles, pleased with that primal show of raw power. The most basic and primary way of externalising power is the domination over others and, as a last option, murder. And they enjoyed watching how Mawrasite almost killed a guy for calling her a freak and flicking her nose. Yet her punishment for him was rather excessive, was it not? Now he’s bleeding out all over the floor. She almost felt bad for 5.0.5, knowing he would be the one to deal with the pool of blood. _Poor bear._

Mawrasite was a woman feared by some and amusing to see by the stronger pests, it seems.

Victorious, she leaned on the nearest wall to take a little break, acting with a way too calm demeanour for someone who almost killed a man just a few moments prior and got away with it without any consequence. Damn, this encounter lacked the wonderful thrill of killing someone, but that’s totally okay - she supposed, the night was still young for a couple hours.

Punkspray’s companion followed Mawrasite’s order immediately. He was losing a lot of blood and definitely that damn venom from the villainess was just making matters worse. That one wasn’t an epic fight compared to other villains’ matches, because this one was between a professional super villain and a simple newbie. It wasn’t fair at all but he kind of deserved it and no one fucking cared about some newbie’s safety, right? At least it was entertaining, earning some comments from the vile people who were there. Among them, a certain three-eyed archer with glimmering ruby eyes who had heard about this woman during a long time.

The archer made her way thought the crowd to get a closer view of Mawrasite’s resting form, excited as a little child as she took on her appearance. Seeing her at one of the annual Black Hat Organisation conventions wasn’t a common event, because it was more than obvious that socialising with other villains didn’t picked her interest enough to bother to come, so being able to see her in person was a pretty good thing.. Also, there was no way in hell she could see her in a more harmless state than this, especially because she could simply terminate any organic creature who dared to bother her if this wasn’t a Black Hat Organisation social event, and it was risky being a way too problematic member. Black Hat wouldn’t be amused if she attacked or annihilated more of his precious clients who payed him. Her city, on the other hand... Nope. She wouldn’t be even able to see her there. Those who were brave (or stupid) enough to invade her city were rewarded with an early grave. Yes, Illuminarrow had a great amount of knowledge about heroes and villains alike, including their weaknesses, a lot of skill using her bow and some arcane magic. But come on, her organic body wouldn’t be able to do anything against such a bio-weapon. And she still had visible emotions and humanity, unlike the scary woman she was watching _'Damn, that face would be pretty useful in a poker game'_ Now that’s why this was the best option to get a look without getting destroyed in the progress.

As expected from someone who deals personal information of almost any hero or villain in the area for a fair price, she knew a couple things about her. For example, her first attack to a city, the tech she tends to use, how powerful her venom is, and even her lair’s localization. However, her archive about this certain villain was pretty... Bare and lacking useful content that could be used for manipulation or whatever her clients wanted to do with said information. She knew the basic stuff, like; " _A lone, ill-natured parasite-infested villain with a massive hatred against both heroes and villains, with no sidekicks to speak of, who invaded a whole city along nearly an army of robonoids whole riding an spider-like creature "apparently" for no reason as her terrifying debut.. Rarely seen out her city except for those few occasions where she was called to make a brief cameo on Black Hat’s orientation videos (Something she herself did as well) or just murdering random heroes and villains who tried to sneak in and leaving their mutilated corpses on the borders of the city, becoming unsympathetic, unapproachable, and downright standoffish._ " There was a whole year without any news from her. No attacks, no fights, no turf wars. Nothing.

Hm.. She noticed the parasitic evil-doer looked rather tired and kind of lonely, but without feeling affected by it, as if that was the most normal thing in the world. Hah, maybe that weird parasite had freed her from the endless burden of being a sentient being who longed for affection and human contact or something similar. Being a social creature craving company wasn’t something pleasing at all if you were a "lone wolf" type of person. That wasn’t her case, of course. The sight of the crowd of villains made her wonder what life would be like if she wasn’t a weak, fragile being that required to be social, having to stick to a group to survive. Being anything as long as it wasn’t very social nor able to formulate complex thoughts would be more peaceful than this.

Perhaps that would be great.

So immersed was she in these deep thoughts about life and shit invading her head that she failed to notice where she was walking and therefore didn’t pay any attention to the path her feet were following. And so, as anyone would be expecting from someone who didn’t follow the wonderful and useful advice of **"HEY FUCKER LOOK WHERE THE FUCK YOU’RE GOING!"** from a random, quite wise person, she met the first obstacle she found in her path and nearly rammed into the formerly mentioned older woman. In this place, this mistake of hers could give her the possibility of not having the benefit of living at all. Fuck no.

And so, she lays her eyes on the Devil in front of her; Sickly pale skin mostly covered by a black, simple dress, messy purple hair parted by a pair of pale-green nubs on each sides, small and pointed, like little horns (Or teeth), eyes predatory in nature with just a black vertical slit and no iris surrounded by a totally golden sclera, spikes (Spines? Claws?) sprouting from her back and a big, scary mouth in the stomach. Yep. She was so dead. For a moment, Illuminarrow thought these few seconds were longer. They felt like hours as cold drops of sweat began to roll down her forehead. Illuminarrow swallows, now what was she supposed to do? This woman was able to turn her into shreds with her claws, poison her, even swallow her completely through that mouth in her abdomen, and who knows what else if she even made a mistake or got too close!

Secretly getting ready to cast a spell that could get her the fuck out of there, she closed her three eyes, she held her breath deeply in a vain attempt to show fake submission, thinking it could be the least because the woman was about to murder her if she didn’t do this right. Or so she thought. On different circumstances, she would have tried to defend herself with her bow and arrows, but that would be pretty useless in such a packed place.

Now that she was more than ready to cast a spell if she felt the most minimal dangerous change of aura, the older female didn’t seem to act in an offensive way. _Not dead yet._

Focusing a little more, she tried to read her aura and her possible actions; The older female didn’t seem to be even surprised by the way she reacted to, well, the possible threat near herself. In fact, the smallest expression of amusement made it’s way to her face; It seems like she wasn’t gonna attack her. Oh fuckin’ thanks Black Hat, she wasn’t gonna kill her yet. _So far so good. Don’t mess this up, Illuminarrow._

Opening her eyes once more, she found the purple-haired woman making an expression. The amused look on the woman’s face caught her attention, almost rendering her frozen in the spot at the thought of the murderous lass who could get mad at her or something and turn her into chopped meat.

Quickly, Illuminarrow stood up on her feet and gave her a good distance, at least it was far enough away to avoid a direct attack or bite from the parasite, but close enough to have a little bit of interaction and give the other villain her apologies and hopefully walk away in a single piece. And perhaps talk to her for a few moments. Although she doubted that much. What kind of idiot was she to just approach like this to someone who had kicked a guy’s ass and ripped his arm off in less than two minutes just a few moments ago?! A rather brave person - or maybe just stupid because her brain wasn’t working right. Who knows. Leaving just like that would be rude and could trigger an offensive reaction from her.

Mawrasite looked at the archer with an expression that was a mix of both annoyed and curious, demanding to know the why of this intrusion. “May I ask who are you and what on Black Hat’s name are you doing?”

“My most humble apology! I did't wanteth to bother thee! I wasn’t very much looking.” Illuminarrow quickly spoke up, shaking her hands in denial, looking fairly nervous. "I’m Illuminarrow."

She was practically walking on eggshells right now.

“That was rather obvious.” She said, not even giving a damn about the nervous body language of the other female. She was kind of bored because the slight feeling of adrenaline the wonderful moment of engaging on a fight caused was simply going off, so instead of chasing her off like she was thinking, she decided to entertain herself momentarily with the beginning of a conversation that would surely die quickly due to their differences or Mawrasite’s own "done with your shit" behaviour, or perhaps just intimidate her. “Mawrasite. Illuminarrow, you say? I think I’ve heard of you. I suppose you’re the reckless information dealer and assassin every hero with half a brain cell wants to exterminate.” She replied, surprising the archer a bit. She wasn’t expecting her to recognise her or something, taking into consideration she preferred to keep the "secret information dealer" thing hidden for personal matters. Looks like she wasn't good at keeping secrets.

“The th’ame one.” Illuminarrow stated as casually as she could, speaking to the older villain with her typical informal, Shakespearean-like English, which was getting thicker due to her nerves, not daring to get closer nor low her guard. She had to be crazy to do such thing. “I-If I darest, would like to sayeth thy moves there were great!”

“Not that it was difficult at all. I would’ve prefered a way stronger foe.” She glanced at the direction where the fight happened, noticing that Punkspray was nowhere to be seen, probably with Dr. Flug. Now the only indicator that anything had happened was the pool of blood. “Or at least one that can give me a challenge.”

"Well, he wast quaint weak as heck compared to thee." Argumented the younger woman

“I’m not that powerful. He was inexperienced. His movements were uncoordinated, clumsy, and without much strategy. Something so simple that I could even defeat him without calculating my own attacks. In fact, that last movement wasn’t planned nor approved by me.” She says, touching softly the bloody teeth of her parasite almost fondly.

“Hmm.. Thou speaketh of it, maketh me wonder.. Is't a mere eating machine that can’t formulate complex thoughts? Doest thine parasite knoweth what it shouldst attack?” Pondered, still feeling nervous and uneasy around the older woman.

“Definitely an almost mindless eating machine. As long as its host is safe, it doesn’t give a shit.”

"It looks scary.."

“That’s what you think.” The woman huffed

"So.. Why art thou here? I dos’t think I’ve seen thee here in a long time."

“Now, that’s none of your bussines. If you’re looking for information, this isn’t a wise way to do it.” Paranoid and defensive as always, she bared her claws at her.

Mawrasite’s tone of voice made Illuminarrow shake her hands as fast as humanly possible. After all, this wasn’t a work night, and seems like this woman was pretty much a bit paranoid. I mean, almost no one knows something about her other than the name and most memorable attacks, it would be logic for Illuminarrow to get as much information as she could about her to sell it or something.

"N-no! I’m not here f'r that, I swear."

Besides, this wasn’t her preferred way to get information. Hell, why would the heroes or villains give her the information she’s after if she dared to just walk towards then and ask like an idiot? Oh no, despite her kind of clumsy appearance, she was a professional member of Black Hat Organisation too.

“Do you truly expect me to trust you? I’m not feeling particularly foolish nor want to deal with someone’s bullshit.”

"I’m telling the truth. I wouldn’t go so low ta fill out an archive or what’aver. Information about mine foes is the most powerful weapon in the arsenal. So, bid me something, ¿What is potent enow to maketh it useless?"

It was an obvious answer but she surprisingly found herself thinking about their situation a bit more than she should before she came to the obvious conclusion. Fuck.

“Sabotage.”

The simple, short word and stare Illuminarrow receives is enough to answer her question, but seems like this Super Villain isn’t one to use just a single word when she easily could use exactly 21 words instead! I mean, who wouldn’t? It's just the normal thing to do, am I right?

“I am aware that sabotage is the best weapon. Giving misinformation is potent enough to destabilise it. In simple words; Lies.” Concluded, looking as if someone had just explained to her that chlorophyll was the reason of why grass looked green.

"Exactly. Thou has't a powerful weapon 'gainst me, Mawrasite. ’Sides, I’m not working tonight. And I’m guessing ’tis the same f'r thee. " Pointed out, smiling - something both playful and dark she couldn’t quite describe on to the glint on her three eyes. Mischief, perhaps? "Would thou like to has't a little chat before we part?" Proposed.

The older villain didn’t said anything for quite the moment, expression unreadable. She was going to say something to break the silence before Mawrasite scoffed out a laugh, trying to stop herself from laughing at the newly-found confidence of the archer. It was ridiculous. “You’re rather impudent, aren’t you? You really have guts to say that with such confidence to someone who could smash your face against the floor, you silver-tongued Devil.”

"Well, I apologised and here I am, still alive! ’Tis something!"

“You’ll get yourself killed someday.” Commented

"Not tonight, Satan! Anyways, ¿What's the worst that couldst befall if 't be true we durst to engage in a square against each other for such a silly reason? Other than getting a beating from Demencia, a lecture from Flug ere getting kicked out, or a even week in the dimension of "Eternal Torture", nothing valorous. We're both super villains and members of the same Organisation, after all. We're not enemies!"

“Well, seems like I underestimated you. You're slightly smarter than I first thought.”

"Fight smart, not hard! So.. what art thou doing in such a crowed lodging? I didn’t taketh thee as a ’party’ person."

“Trust me, I’m not.” Began, after briefly experiencing a rather intense internal debate weighing up all the pros and cons that could bring explaining her current situation to the three-eyed lass, she just thought ’fuck it’ and made up her mind. “I am merely here to assert my superiority to the ones below me. I’m sick and tired of dealing with heroes and ballsy fools sneaking into my city.”

“So, thou art having issues with the lesser ones? I hath heard thee invaded and conquered a whole city overnight. I suppose there's some villains who wanteth to own it.” When Mawrasite looked away from her during a few moments, rubbing the nape of her neck as the floor became the most interesting thing in the world. 

“Not my proudest moment.. I wouldn't like to talk about that.” Said, trying to regain her composure and doing her best to avoid any more questions about her first attack to the other wrongdoer. "Ahem.. By the way, do you realise this is the longest conversation outside battle I’ve had in the last three years?”

Her words caught Illuminarrow a little off guard, how on Earth was this the longest conversation she had in three damned years? She didn’t know. Oh well, that could be just another Mawrasite thing. In fact, it was quite obvious that conversations were not her strong point, especially in such a crowded place. It was surprising they exchanged more than seven words in the first place.

"Why art thou talking with me instead of chasing me off?" The three-eyed one asked, genuinely curious.

“Why does anyone do anything? Because they’re either completely drowning in their own boredom or want something from the other person.” She explained with a shrug of her shoulders, a small smirk taking over her somewhat stoic face due to the amusement. “I have to get my entertainment somehow, I suppose.”

Illuminarrow, not feeling that convinced about Mawrasite’s reason to be there, simply shrugged it off and placed a hand on the left pocket of her pants before taking out his cell phone (which was miraculously allowed to keep it, unlike last year), thinking about doing something that It probably wouldn’t seem very amusing to the woman in front of her, but was worth trying anyway. After all, she had gone so far, more than she expected, right? The fact that Mawrasite didn’t act very aggressively or attacked the young archer was surely a positive thing.

"Fair enough. Hmm.. Doth thou mind if I taketh a picture? Thou must knoweth seeing thee here is not a common occurrence!" Stammered, gesturing to her phone while giving her a toothy grin.

Mawrasite was fighting the urge to roll her eyes to the sky at the ridiculous yet still surprising request. Weird. She didn’t have any fans. Unlike the bigger Super Villains, like Mental Laguna or Incinerator, and if she did, she was more than sure they wouldn’t dare to get this close to her. They wouldn’t be that stupid, would they? She gave a small sigh and watched Illuminarrow’s cell phone before nodding and saying, “Alright, take your picture. It’s highly unlikely I’ll come back next year, anyways.”

A smile danced on her lips, and suddently got closer to Mawrasite. Her left arm wrapped around her shoulders, avoiding any kind of contact with the terrifying creature on her stomach region, nor the... Spines? Sprouting from her back, almost hugging her. To her credit, Mawrasite only flinched for a moment before taking a more ’relaxed’ stance as the faintest hint of discomfort made its way to her face, but without letting her guard down nor her ’mask’ falter. She wasn’t that used to getting touched, but this wasn’t that bad compared to previous experiences.

The three-eyed female positioned the device correctly, making sure that both of them were in the picture. Mawrasite heard a click from her device and finally Illuminarrow pulled away from her, checking the digital picture and seeming pretty satisfied with it. She had the biggest, not mischief-filled smile the older villain saw in this little hell of a convention (or whatever it was, she didn’t cared.), and it was rather... pleasing to see how her expression changed from fear to nervous to sceptical to suddenly confident to, finally, happy. So gleeful as a child over such a little, insignificant thing. Mawrasite couldn’t help but replace her maybe fake, smirk for a small, genuine smile.

And as fast it came, it disappeared at the moment she became self-conscious about it.

"Thanks! Hah! Mine sisters won’t believeth I interacted with thou and somehow hath without getting liquidated!"

The younger lass despite all her sudden bravado or oblivious attitude, was actually pretty.. shorter. Mawrasite could swear the young woman is fair amount of inches shorter than herself, and it wasn’t just the heels she was currently wearing giving her some extra height. Now that she got a better look of her frame, she noticed her hands were covered in bandages, just like the upper part of her left arm. She looked younger than Mawrasite, and she was currently 26 years old. So, she couldn’t be that old, right?

“If that’s the case, I can fix that. If you wish.” She says, showing off her claws in an almost playful way.

Illuminarrow quickly shook her head and put her phone back where it belongs. "N-no! I’m fine!" She paused. "I should get going. I hath heard thou’re not that fond of interacting with other people, and I don’t wanteth to bother thou and thine parasite more."

Now that isn’t totally right. She wasn’t being that much of a bother, unlike Punkspray. Mawrasite almost wanted her to stay a little. Almost. So she nodded and before she could do something, Illuminarrow held out her hand as if she wanted her to shake it, just like a comrade being friendly. Oh. A handshake would be more than enough to say goodbye to the least annoying villain in that place. Hesitantly she did.

"I take it thee don’t shake hands very much, am I right?" The girl, Illuminarrow, chuckled faintly.

“That doesn't matter nor it's something of your business.” Snarled in faux-anger “I hope we don’t cross paths on more aggressive circumstances. Otherwise, you’re dead.” Warned, letting go of the archer’s hand.

"There's no shortage of potential enemies, I know. I won't like to have you as one, so don't worry! I'm sure we won't." The smaller girl nodded, heading towards the other villains, slowly making the distance between her and Mawrasite bigger and bigger. Before Illuminarrow left, she managed to give her a last glance along with a smile and a "See thou later!", pleased. Soon, the archer made her way into the crowd once more and disappeared into the crowd.

Mawrasite was still standing there, being left alone with her thoughts. To be honest, those moments weren’t so bad nor THAT unpleasant at all. She felt pretty good, even though she was still tired. Deciding she had enough human interaction for the night, she was glad the other villains didn't tried to have a conversation with her nor tried to approach her. Except for Flug, the second civil person she met here.

She kinda hoped she would see the archer again someday.

“Goodbye.. Illuminarrow.”


End file.
